The specific aims of this study are to 1) determine the maximal tolerated dose and toxicities of adenoviral based p53 gene therapy administered intraperitoneally in patients with ascites from advanced, recurrent or persistent ovarian carcinoma; 2) evaluate the vector pharmacokinetics and biologic efficacy regarding degree of gene transfer, expression and mechanism of cell kill; and 3) determine the human immunologic response to the viral vector and systemic biodistribution following intraperitoneal administration.